Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Pokémon
by ScytheRider
Summary: A bored-to-death Charmander meets a human-turned-Pokémon and they decide to form a new Rescue Team! But the human is having weird dreams and might need to save the world! Exciting, right?


_**Ugh… where am I? Why do I feel all weird…?**_

_Welcome. This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon. But before I can let you through, I have a few questions for you._

_**World of… Pokémon? Wait, what?**_

_Yes. The world of Pokémon. That's where you're going._

_**Um… Okay…?**_

_First, I need to figure out what kind of a Pokémon you should be turned into. So I'm going to give you a personality test._

_**Wait… you're going to TURN ME into a Pokémon?!**_

_Yes. I know it sounds strange, but if it is a form that suits you, you'll do well enough._

_**Can I be a Charmander?**_

_*Sigh* Only if you answer the questions right._

_**How about a Totodile? I've always wondered how-**_

_Can we PLEASE just get on with this?_

_**Okay! Okay! Sorry!!**_

_Alright. Now… I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you answer them sincerely._

_**Okay…**_

_Alright, let the interview begin._

_Have you ever made a pitfall trap?_

_**Um… No.**_

_Do you hate to be the last person to leave class at the end of a school day?_

_**Not really… but what kind of questions are these? Are these supposed to be—**_

_Excuse me, I believe I'M the one asking the questions, not you._

_**Okay, fine!**_

_Now… moving on. Pretend you're going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it's scary, you decide to test the jump first with a doll._

_**A… doll?**_

_Yes, a doll. And when you do, the bungee cord snaps. Will you still try to make the jump anyway?_

_**Heck no! That would be c- wait! Wait a minute. Yes. Yes, I would.**_

_*Sigh* You're only saying that because you think it'll help you get a Charmander._

_**Um… yeah… So?**_

_Whatever. It's not my place to question the motives of your answers. But just know that if you answer sincerely, you will get a form that suits you better. So anyway… next question:_

_You come across a treasure chest. What do you do?_

_**Um… open it?**_

_Wait, wait. I forgot. This is a multiple choice question. Your choices are: A) Open it right away, B) Wait a minute, it could be a trap, or C) Don't bother, because it's going to be empty._

_**Uh… it really depends. Where did I find this treasure chest? What does it look like?**_

_Just pick the first answer that comes to mind._

_**I already told you the first thing that came to mind. I'd open it.**_

… _Of course. Next question… When the going gets tough, do you get going?_

_**Yeah!!**_

_Figured. Next… there is a person you like. But there's no opportunity to get close. What do you do?_

_**Multiple choice, I'm guessing?**_

_Yes, but go ahead and give me your first thought. It might match with one of the options again._

_**I'd… say hello.**_

_Very good, that was indeed one of the choices. The choices were: A) Bravely declare your love, B) Maybe say hello,_

_**Wait, hold it!! Declare my love?? You didn't mention I had a CRUSH on this person!! You just said I liked them. I thought that meant I just… well, admired them.**_

_Alright, fine! So be it! I thought I could hurry this up a little, but I suppose not. From now on, I'll just tell you the answers up front, and you choose between them. Fair enough?_

_**Fine. And in that case, I'd choose to bravely declare my love. Charmanders are brave.**_

_So be it. Next question… Do you occasionally consider yourself dull and overly cautious?_

_**No. Charmanders are awesome and exciting.**_

_Do you get the feeling that you've slowed down lately?_

_**No way! Charmanders are full of energy all the time!**_

_Last question. For crying out loud, you only got two multiple choice questions after all… Are you male or female?_

_**Male.**_

_Finally… alright, now let me see what kind of nature you have. You appear to be… the brave type._

_**Yes!! Yes!! I'm a Charmander! I knew it!!**_

_Hold on a moment. I have to read this part to you first:_

_You have a strong sense of justice. You hate evil. You will take on any opponent. You are truly a hero. So go forth and fight for justice, for peace on earth. Fight the forces of evil. …Is this sounding like you at all?_

_**Not really. I'm actually pretty shy… Never been called a hero before…**_

_Well, in that case, work on becoming a hero. But anyway… since you're so brave and all… I have selected a Pokémon based on your answers. Ready to hear it?_

_**Yessss….**_

_Machop._

_**WHAT?!!**_

_You can't say I didn't warn you._

_**WAIT!! MACHOP?! Don't those, like, have a low IQ?! I—I don't want to be a Machop!!**_

_For crying out loud… I told you to answer truthfully, but did you listen? No… Instead, you gave me mixed answers, and it made your final result unpredictable. I really hope you're happy with yourself._

_**No!! No!! How is Machop a braver Pokémon than Charmander? They… they breathe fire and aren't afraid of anything!! They even grow up to be dragons!!**_

_*Sigh* Well, the good news for you is that you get to choose who your best friend will be. No strings attached. So, mind getting this over with?_

_**Wait… voice… whoever you are… can I… can I please start all over? Please??**_

_---_

_Once again, a human is changed into a Pokémon and thrust into a world full of rescue teams and mystery dungeons…_

_Once again, an unbreakable friendship is formed…_

_Yeah… you've heard this story before. There's nothing really new about it._

_ScytheRider presents…_

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Pokémon**_


End file.
